


It's Been a Hard Day's Night

by TheGriefPolice



Series: Just a Little Bit of Tony by my Side [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Fluff-a-puff, Iron Man - Freeform, Little!Tony, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Steve Roggers - Freeform, Tony is way too tired for this, literally I don't think this is anything but fluff, pacifires, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony losses track of time after a never ending pile of paperwork and only realizes it's been several days when Steve gets back. Tony is too tired to stay big and Steve doesn't mind helping his little Tony into bed.</p><p>Literally nothing but Fluff to see what I could do with a fanfic and it is the first one I have ever posted. Enjoy!</p><p>"It's Been a Hard Day's Night" -- The Beatles 1964</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone get the title? Anyone? No? Okay...
> 
> I think I might make it my theme, though. Kind of like it.

"Why does everything take so long?" Tony moaned as he sat at his desk--Pepper's desk-- in the large, open office. He was shifting his body weight just enough to keep a steady rock to the soft chair he was currently sitting in.

"Please be patient." Peeper said, not looking up form her laptop. She was typing away so fast, Tony almost felt bad for the machine. Pepper's trained hands knew exactly where each key was in relation to all the others, almost blurring whenever she typed. She was dressed in a gray skirt suit, with a pink blouse showing around the caller of her jacket. Her hair was held back in a silver clip with colored jewels forming a flower that looked like it was struggling to keep her thick, blonde locks in place. She looked put together, completely professional. Just like always.

Tony, on the other hand, was wearing a black t-shirt with holes in a few places and a well-worn pair of jeans. The glow of the arch reactor could be seen through the shirt faintly, something he didn't normally wear anywhere outside of his floor at the tower and his workshop. Everywhere else he wore several layers that covered every ray of light the arch gave off.

So why was he sitting in Pepper's office, in her chair, in his workshops clothes, whining? Because of paperwork, that's why.

Pepper may-or-may-not have given him a stack of paper work to fill out, pages to sign, requests to confirm of deny, etcetera, last month and Tony may-or-may-not have accidentally set it on fire.

"This is so boring! Why do I even have to sign it. You're the CEO, you do it." Tony went on, slouching down in the chair more.

"Because the board want to see your signature on a few things. Otherwise they'll start asking me why you're even still here." Pepper said, honestly. She wasn't really one to sugar coat things, but that didn't mean it wasn't a little harsh. She looked up from her laptop, ready to apologize when Tony laughed.

"This company would fall apart if I wasn't here!" He stood up from the chair and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Our Reasearch and Development department wouldn't get anywhere if I didn't work my ass off in the workshop! Which, by the way, is where I should be. Not here!"

Pepper let out a sigh as a knock came on the door. A smaller lady stood in the doorway with a large stack of papers in her hands looking unsure of herself. Pepper walked over to her, took the papers with a nodded thank you, and went back to her desk. She let the stack fall to the desk and looked at Tony with a hard look. 

"Look through, sign a few, ignore the rest, I don't care. But you're not leaving this office until your fingerprints are on every single piece of paper in here." She does feel bad about the pure amount, but Tony has to do something on paper for him to keep his company.

Tony glared at Pepper until she broke contact and went back to her previously abandoned laptop. He would rather have to swim in a pit of snakes then do the paperwork, but he sat down in the desk chair all the same. The stack stood about five or six inches tall, and he couldn't help but wonder about the poor tree that was killed just to ruin his day.

He picked up the first sheet and skimmed through it, not even really grasping what it said. After 10 minutes of trying to understand the same paper, Tony let out another moan. "This is so stupid!"

"Wouldn't have been so much if you didn't set the last stack on fire." Pepper said with a monotone voice.

"I didn't set it on fire! Dummy did!" Tony said loudly and defensively.

Pepper just rolled her eyes and went back to work.

It took three hours for Tony to get through half of the work, and, after a desperately needed coffee break where he chugged a pot and a half of the hot, dark liquid, another four before it was all touched, seen, signed, and moved to another pile. When everything was finished, he ran out of the office and back to his workshop, where he was now hours behind on work. And hours he didn't have time to make up for.

Music blasted from the overhead speakers as he worked, needing to fix a few bugs on the new Stark Phone and then fix up the suit before he could even think about sleep.

When in the workshop, Tony forgot about everything besides the work. He had to finish one thing, then start right on the next. It was a giant loop that never ended. He could feel his body slowing down after a while, but there was still so much to get done, so he had JARVIS make another pot of coffee and went right on.

It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder that he realized anyone was in the room. Tony jumped, spinning around to see the tall form of Steve looming over him. His blonde hair was damp, making it a few shades darker, with a tight fitting, dark gray shirt on that hugged his muscles. 

"Tony! Would you turn your music down, please?" Steve almost yelled.

Tony looked puzzled until he realized that ACDC was playing as loud as JARVIS would allow. He turned quickly, hitting buttons on his computer until the music went down to a more human level.

"Jeez! Why was that so loud?" Steve pulled his hands away from his ears and rubbed his head.

"Sorry." Tony said, he looked down at the files that currently filled his hands but found that all the words were blurring together didn't make sense. He sat the papers down and cleared his throat. "I thought you would be on mission for a few days."

"I was." Steve said with a concerned look. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I woke up with you this morning!" Tony said. "You just left!"

"Tony, the last time I was home was three days ago! I left you with Pepper. She said she had a bunch of paper work for you to fill out and I dropped you off on my way to SHEILD for the mission." Steve said with a forced laugh.

"No way, I--" Tony looked over at the holographic screen to see the date and time. Two days later than he thought it would be and very late.

"Haven't slept in three days, have you?" Steve said with a sigh. He could tell when Tony was starting to teeter on the cusp on big and little. It happened a lot when he pushed himself too much and he just didn't have any way to fight it off.

Tony could fell himself sinking, the way that happened too often in his opinion. When he went for so long, he'd push him self right to the edge of his big space. And now he was falling, fast and hard. 

"Tony, are you okay." Steve reached a hand out to pull Tony into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Tony shook his head, trying to catch himself while he still could. "I'm fine." He stood up and walked to another work table, head swimming and eyes having a hard time focusing.

Steve watched, two steps behind Tony's every move. "Tony, baby, come to bed. Eli's get some sleep." Steve reached out a hand slowly, taking Tony's hand in his. Tony's hands were hard and calloused from long hours in the workshop, scares covering his fingertips from pricking his fingers over and over. But to Steve, they felt soft, somehow. Like the hands of a kid that played on the monkey bars too long.

The thing that told Steve, however, that Tony really was exhausted, was the fat that the man put up no fight. He let Steve guide him to the elevator without incident, eyes drooping ever-so-slightly.

When the elevator chime binged, Steve led a quickly slipping Tony out of the small cabin and into his living room. "Come on, baby, let's get you into something comfy, yeah?"

Tony nodded slightly, coming back to the surface just enough to say, "Bear?"

Now Steve knew he was on longer looking at his better half, the cocky, ex-playboy, with a whip for a tong and a comeback to everything, that worked long and hard hours, tiring himself to the core to get everything done. Instead, he saw his sleepy little boy, very little, and very, very tired. Steve never really thought he could turn off his "daddy" side, it always had a way of popping up at the dumbest of moments. Even when it wasn't Tony he was doing it to. So knowing exactly what to do at that moment took no effort.

"Yeah, I'll get your bear." Steve smiled and led Tony into his bedroom, lightly pushing him to sit on the bed. "But first, we need to get you ready."

Steve pulled a bag out of the closet and opened it, revealing diapers, pacifiers, clean bottles, and other things that Tony needed. He pulled out a diaper with ducks on it and walked over to Tony. Getting him undressed took no effort, pulling his pants off his legs and lifting his shirt over his face. Once Tony's underwear joined the growing pile on the floor, Steve set to wrapping the boy in a diaper.

Next was getting a half asleep Tony to put on the footie pajamas Steve pulled out, the blonde having to twist arms and legs and possibly-uncomfortable angles to get all limbs inside the flease. But, once he was dressed, Tony let out a sigh. Which told Steve this was exactly what Tony needed.

"I'm going to get your bear, okay?" Steve said, rubbing Tony's exposed belly lightly. The boy aways seemed to like that, so long as his hand didn't go to high. The reactor was still a place Tony didn't like anyone, even his daddy, around. "Be right back."

Tony hummed and okay, eyes closed and falling very quickly to sleep's grip.

Steve stood, admiring the boy on the bed for a little before he had to go. Tony was always cute, big or little. But seeing him like this warmed Steve's heart more than he thought possible.

They both shared a similar pain of lose, but they carried it in different ways. Tony didn't have people to looks out for him like Steve did. Passed from boarding school to boarding school, spending all his time with people he didn't know. Steve had Bucky. Tony had on one. Not until much later when he met Brody and Pepper.

So when Steve found out about this side of Tony, he wasn't as surprised as he thought he should have been. What really surprised him was how excited he was about the prospect of being a daddy to a man he loved. The man had never though about how it could help him too.

Steve walked into his living room, snatching up the medium sized stuffed brown bear that Tony had picked out on his own. It had soft brown fur that curled on the ends and shined a chocolate brown. Black marble eyes that seemed to hold every secret of the world looked back at him, welcoming people when paired with the smile that was stitched carefully onto it's face. It was firm in the stomach and head, becoming a little softer between what should be his shoulder and elbow and thigh and knee before becoming firm once more. It gave the bear an effect to his, making it so much cuter than any stuffed toy should be.

He carried it into the bedroom where Tony was now on his side, thumb planted firmly into his mouth. Steve smiled lightly, rummaging through the bag once more for a pacifier. He found a red and navy blue one with a star on the button and a strap tied to the hook, and pinned it to Tony's footie before removing the boy's thumb lightly and replacing it with the rubber nipple.

Tony gave it a few test sucks, eyes cracking lightly until he felt his bear being placed under one of his arms and he hugged it tight. "Nigh'" Tony said, too tired to finish the word.

"Good night, baby boy." Steve whispered, pulling Tony up the bed more and hugging him close. Tony didn't smell quite like he usually did (a mix of coffee and car oil), but he didn't smell like his baby self either (lavender with a hint of baby powder). But that's what happened when he's too tired to take a bath. And Steve didn't really mind, it was still Tony.

"Can we play tomorrow?" Tony asked.

Steve was a little shocked that he was still awake, but gave him a soft smiled. "Yeah, I think that would do us both some good." He ran his hand lightly through Tony's hair, just the way he liked it as the boy smiled and nodded.

They fell asleep easily, each sleeping well and staying warm as they cradled each other. Steve could stay like that for forever and it would still be just as nice. Tony had a similar feeling, not that he would ever say it.


End file.
